


Brat

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, DDLG, Daddy Dom Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bucky, F/M, Kink, Little!Reader, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, chubby!reader, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When Bucky's little princess (you) disobeys his orders, he brings you home for punishment...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes /You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first reader fic! Pls be gentile! <3

Bucky gripped the steering wheel tightly. Trying to focus on the road but beyond pissed. That fucking brat. He’d told her she was grounded this weekend because of the backchat during their last session. But when he’d gotten home, he saw the note. ‘ _Gone out with the girls! BBL Luv u xoxo.”_ And that had sent him into a rage. He knew exactly where they were thanks to vision who’d revealed where Wanda, Natasha, and Carol had taken you. He hardly opened his mouth to angrily grunt “This won’t take long. Keep it running.” at the valet before heading to the entrance. The bouncer tried to hold Bucky up due to the long line but one glint of his metal arm and dark fire in his eyes and the bouncer backed off.

Bucky stormed the place like he had stormed a million others during his time as the winter soldier and was met with a wall of sound. Loud voices, the booming music, everything blended together into a symphony of chaos. Thankfully the control he now had over that side of him allowed him to tap into some of those darker places from when he was hunting his target. And right now, you were his target.

It only took a moment or two to find you. Gods, how could he ever take his eyes off you. Your curves were so enticing. Broad hips and thick thighs and an adorable tummy he loved to kiss the stretch marks on. He said it reminded him of home; during the 40s when girls wanted to be chubbier. And that’s what you were to him, home. A light in the dark. An angel that had, along with Steve, helped to pull him from the darkest recesses of the hell that was his own mind. But he soon came to find your halo was held up by two horns.

The one thing you had been scared to tell buck about were your kinks. You were a little who was into DD/lg. But thankfully when you explained it to Bucky, explaining it was simply another dom/sub style relationship where the dominant was a more caring nurturing figure and the submissive got to express more childlike wishes, Bucky had been completely on board. He loved the sight of you when you were in littlespace. He was your daddy. And you were his brat. Teasing him, sending him naughty pictures during meetings, sass mouthing him til he gagged you or shoved his cock in just to make you be quiet, or sneaking out to go drinking with your best friends when you were grounded FOR said back chatting.

He stalked across the dancefloor. Growling to himself when he saw your dress, black with red trim but barely coming down an inch or two below your ass. And what was worse is you didn’t notice the creepy guy who was slowly making his way towards you. But Bucky stepped between the two of you. He didn’t say a word to the but the glare in his eyes was enough to send the creep running. Then he turned around before you knew what was happening, his hand was around your throat.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing princess?” He growled. You gasped and froze.

“B…Bucky…what are you….?”

His hand squeezed, cutting off your air “That’s not what you call me and you know it. Now. We can do this one of two ways. You can come with me slowly and quietly and not add on to the blistering punishment coming your way, or you can throw a tantrum and dig your grave even further. What will you do?”

“I…I’ll go. Lemme just tell natasha and the others.”

“Good choice little girl. I’ll be outside in the car. You have 5 minutes or I come back in and drag you by your hair.” He patted your cheek twice then left you to it. After giving a handful of bills to the valet, he sat in the corvette and he waited, watching the timer on his phone tick down. At 3 minutes and 53 seconds, you came out. Carrying your coat and hardly noticing the fall chill due to the temperature in the club. 

You opened the door and sat down, putting your seatbelt and he tore off into the street. Electricity crackled in the air between the two of you. You were simultaneously scared and excited. Not knowing what Bucky would do to you.

He pulled off into a gas station. “Do you want anything?” He asked.

“No.” you replied monotonously. He replied by squeezing your thigh tightly.

“No…what…?” You bit your lip.

“No thank you, daddy.” He released and got out of the car and went into the shop. Leaving you alone with all your fears and thoughts. Why had you done it? You knew Bucky would be pissed. But you’d essentially told him fuck off and went with your friends. But before panic could set in. he was back in the car and handing you a small bag.

“I got you some juice.” You looked at him, then looked in the bag. And there were two bottles of your favorite juice. You looked back at him and saw the ghost of a smile on your lips. His hand again squeezed your thigh.

Just that gesture in your heart said that even though you knew Bucky was pissed and you were going to be punished, that was his way of saying he still loved and wanted you. The rest of the ride was quiet but not as tense. You were still scared of what Bucky was going to do but you could get through it.

When Bucky and you arrived back at the townhome, you were barely halfway in the door when Bucky pushed you rough against the wall, making you drop the bag and sending the bottles skittering

“Do you mind telling me what you were doing at the club, little girl? Because I explicitly remember telling you that you were grounded this week.” You squirmed against him.

“I wasn’t going to, but Natasha forced me…” He squeezed a little tighter, cutting off your explanation

“Forced you? She came in here and held a gun to your head?” He asked you, mockingly but your last words were lost in a garble as he tightened more.

“I think. My bratty, needy, slut just wanted to see if daddy would come find her when she snuck out. And I think if I reach between a certain someone’s legs, I’ll find her cunt soaking wet. Isn’t’ that right baby girl?” You couldn’t respond as your vision was going blurry but you could feel those could metal fingers brushing against your panties, reaching in just one finger, then another to rub against your pussy before pulling them back out.

“Well, well.” He said, examining his fingers. “Absolutely dripping. What a naughty slut I have. I’m going to have to really punish you.” He let go of your throat and you took in deep breaths. But you could only do that for a moment or so before Bucky was grabbing your hair and dragging you towards the bedroom.

“Strip. All of it...except the heels.” You bit your lip and slowly pulled the dress up over your head, then undid the bra but just as you were pulling the panties down, he held his hand out. You blushed but handed them over, and Bucky saw you had only been wearing a thong.

“And it’s soaking wet, little madam. Is this because you were going to grind against some frat boy at that club?” He stepped closer. “or…is it because you were thinking of daddy?”

Next thing you knew, you were pushed face down on to the bed, Bucky standing beside you. “Hands.” He grunted. You quickly moved your hands behind your back and heard the whish of his belt being removed, then found your arms bound together. He leaned down and gave a kiss to your cheek. He left you for a few moments, and you heard the drawer opening, some rustling then your world went dark as Bucky blindfolded you. Then, when you felt the silky-smooth feel of the dragon’s tail whip, you inhaled deeply. As much as you loved a spanking from Bucky, the dragon’s tail was just that much over pleasure and into pain. You still got wet but were always in tears by the end of it. “You’ve been very bad, princess. I won’t stop unless you use your safe word or I draw blood.” He growled. “And after every hit, you’re going to say ‘Thank you, daddy.’ Is that understood?”

“Yes, I understand, daddy.” He gave a few test spanks to your ass with his hand, just to get you warmed up.

“Safe word, babygirl?

“Sargent, daddy.” You heard the whip snap through the air before feeling the sting on your ass. “Thank you, daddy!” Two more rained down on you. “Thank you, daddy!” you cried. 

Soon you were lost in a sea of pain and “Thank you Daddy’s.” That single phrase tethering your consciousness to this moment. But it was as if with every lash of the whip, the weight of disobeying Bucky on shoulders felt a little lighter. 

Sometime later, the lashes stopped. Your tears had soaked sheets on the bed. You felt a few small rivulets of blood trickle down your thighs. That’s why he had stopped. He had a hard limit that if blood had been drawn during a punishment, the punishment was over. You heard the _thunk_ as the whip dropped to the floor. You heard him go into your ensuit, then the next thing you knew, the belt was being removed from your arms and the blindfold was removed and you saw Bucky’s face. He sat down beside you and brought you over his lap. “This will sting baby girl. But I want to make sure you don’t get infected.” A small sniff from you and you meekly replied “Yes daddy.” 

The sting of the alcohol was like the sting of the whip, only lighter somehow. All the while, his other hand was rubbing circles on your back, murmuring sweet nothings as your heart rate slowed and Bucky knew you were grounding. Now that the punishment was over, Bucky started to talk.

“Why did you do it?” He asked, calmly.

“I…I don’t know. Honestly. I thought I just…I know you said no. And I honestly wanted to. But when the girls showed up and invited me out, something in just pushed me to go with them.” You explained, an odd sense of calm washing over you as you confessed to your sins.

“You know what I think?” He said.

“What?” you asked, looking over your shoulder at him. Bucky lifted you up to sitting on his lap, then carefully undid the strappy heels, lifting your legs to place a few gentile kisses to your ankles before looking in your eyes.

“Well, I think, a little girl who grew up in a house where she was constantly ignored, then was bullied in high school, and felt so insecure about herself, that she’s so used to screaming to feel heard. So, she keeps acting out to get daddy’s attention and because she wants daddy to fight for her. And then when someone actually invited her somewhere, she wanted to feel welcomed. So, she feels loved…and heard. Is that about right?”

And something in his words, they struck you down deeper than anything a whip or a riding crop. And you devolved into sobs. Bucky hugged you tighter than you had ever thought possible as you sobbed into his shirt, clutching at him and blubbering a mess of “I’m sorry’s.” He responded in the most hush tone he could, whispering praises and telling you how much he loved you while rubbing circles on my back. Finally, as your sobs ceded and a sense of calm settled over the room. you looked at him with pleading eyes

“Daddy.”

“Yes, babygirl?”

“Please let me make it up to you?” You said in your sweetest voice as your hand drifted towards his crotch. Bucky bit his lip.

“I don’t know princess. I don’t want to take advantage of you…” He started but you shook your head.

“Daddy, I promise you’re not. I’m okay. I wanna make this up to you, please?” A smile spread across his face.

“Alright doll. If you insist.” And with that his lips captured yours in a passionate kiss. He gripped you tight to him, and soon your found yourself stretched out on the bed with him looming over you. That dark edge returning to his voice.

‘So, little baby thinks she can disobey daddy’s rules. Does she?” you bit my lip and pushed up into him.

“Maaaayyybe.” But that response brought a slap to one of your breasts.

“What was that little slut? Being smart with me?”

“No daddy, never.” He smirked.

“My naughty little angel.” He kissed you again as he reached down between the two of you undo his jeans. After pulling his cock out, he rubbed against your pussy and chuckled. “Such a naught baby. All soaking wet from a spanking. My dumb needy baby.” You whined and pushed your hips up more.

“Please daddy?” you begged. And then you felt him pushing into you. Even after a few years of you and Bucky being together, his cock still made you feel fuller than anything you’d felt. And the few times you’d let Steve into your room as well? Unimaginable.

“Fuck, so tight. So hot. So perfect for me.” He growled. “And all…mine.” On that he thrust fully into you, making you cry out. “Ugh, such a perfect fuckdoll.” He rutted his hips, fucking you slowly but hard and deep.

“Please…daddy…more…”

“Little brat disobeys me and begs for more. What a little slut. Say it, say I’m daddy’s slut.”

“I’m…I’m daddy’s slut.” When you whimpered out the last words, he picked his pace up, fucking you faster and moving his metal hand to rub your clit; the cold a perfect contrast to the way Bucky had you feeling. Getting closer and closer to climax. And he knew it as your little whimpers and moans turned into whines and babbling.

“Does somebody need to cum? I better hear someone beg nicely or I’ll just fill her with my cum and let her stew all night.”

“No…no daddy please! Please let me cum! I’ll be a good girl, please!”

“Hmmmm well…” He pretended to think it over as you got more desperate.

“Daaaadddyyyyyy…”

“Cum for me, my princess.” He said and leaned down and kissed you deeply as you climaxed in an earth-shattering orgasm. And Bucky wasn’t too far behind as his pace increased again and it wasn’t long before you felt him cumming deep within you, marking his claim. After a few more thrusts, letting the pleasure wash over the two of you, he collapsed next to you and held you tight.

‘I really am sorry daddy.” you said, once conscious thought resumed

“I know you are baby. It’s over now. But promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“Never lose your spark. Understand? Sometimes your brattiness drives me crazy. But I love you and your smart mouth cause it reminds me and makes me admire how strong you are.” You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I promise, daddy.”


End file.
